


My Favorite Tree

by a1_kitkat



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cherik - Freeform, Erik loves Charles, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, Holding Hands, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, Outdoor Sex, Slow Build, Tree Sex, first time saying I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The *real* reason Charles loved that particular tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [My Favorite Tree 我最喜欢的树](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135430) by [Glacier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier)



> To anyone whom has read any of my previous fics, you'll be aware that I don't tend to beta-read my work... This fic is no exception... Also, I think I lost my train of thought by the end so yeah the ending *could* have been better
> 
> Very light on the sex scenes so if you're just here for the smut you may be disappointed
> 
> Final note... This entire fic was written on my phone so the formatting is probably terrible

"I think that was probably my favorite tree"  
  
Charles stared at the charred remains of what had moments ago been a large, healthy tree. In the seconds that followed, his mind flashed over many years spent around that very tree. It hadn't been a lie, he really had loved it.  
  
"Does this mean I'm expelled?" Scott asked nervously.  
"On the contrary" Charles replied. "You're enrolled"  
  
He saw a speck of tension leave the younger man. Scott was clearly torn between the fear of his mutation and the reality of having to stay here.  
Alex reached up and put his arm around his brother, leading him back towards the main building. Hank started to follow then turned and looked at Charles.  
  
"Are you coming, Charles?" Hank asked him.  
"I'll be along in a moment" he replied. "You go ahead"  
  
Hank nodded in understanding but his eyes flickered from Charles to the mangled tree and back again. The older man was relieved when Hank didn't say anything further.  
He waited until they were out of sight before slowly wheeling his chair back along the path. It became trickier once he had to leave the pavement and venture onto the grass. The wheels didn't seem to want to cooperate but he eventually made his way to what used to be the shady spot beneath the branches.  
  
The entire tree had been cut right down the middle and was now lying in two equally destroyed halves. He reached out and touched the still warm bark as he sighed to himself.  
  
He could remember it like it was yesterday, swinging from the branches and trying to land on his feet, not his ass. Raven had mastered the skill much quicker than him though she'd often cheated and used her powers to climb even higher than he ever could. During the summer they would have picnics in the shade of the trunk, laughing and playfully teasing each other. As they got older, Charles would study while Raven napped beside him in the grass.  
  
But his most treasured memory, the one that he thought of every time he looked at this tree, the one that hurt the most to lose... Involved Erik.  
  
***  
  
_The sun was low in the sky but there was still much daylight to be enjoyed after a long, tiring day of training. Cassidy had managed to take flight after being pushed from the top of the satellite, something Charles still hadn't reprimanded Erik for._  
  
_The two men made their way along the path; Erik was carrying their chessboard while Charles had a blanket in his arms._  
_The telepath led the way. He stopped in the crook of the base and carefully laid out the blanket. He settled in quickly as Erik proceeded to set up the game. It was a comfortable silence until Charles brought up the whole Cassidy thing._  
  
_"Oh Charles" Erik argued. "I know you don't approve of my methods but I got results"_  
_"That sounds like the kind of thing Shaw would say" Charles didn't mean to say aloud._  
  
_He saw Erik's eyes darken as he stared at his friend._  
_"You're right" Charles was surprised that Erik agreed with him._  
_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"_  
_"No, I... I'm sure I sound more and more like him every day"_  
  
_Charles practically pounced upon Erik, grasping his hand and gazing so deeply into his eyes that Erik couldn't look away, even if he wanted to. He didn't want to though._  
_"But you're not like him" Charles insisted as he held his friend's hand. "There's good in you, Erik, I see it every day you're here... The way you are with the recruits"_  
_"Kids, they're kids Charles"_  
_"They're mutants and we're training them well"_  
_"Do you really think they'll be ready?"_  
_"I do, Erik, I do"_  
  
_That was when Charles realized he was still holding Erik's hand. The other man's fingers curled around his, their digits intertwined._  
_Charles felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn't the first time they'd shared such an intimate moment, heck it probably wasn't even the fifth but there seemed to be electricity in the air around them._  
  
_During their recent recruiting mission there had been moments... Moments Charles thought he'd imagined. A shy smile, a lingering eye lock, the occasional brush of hands as they walked down the street. The one night they'd been forced to share a bed in the hotel room and Charles had awoken during the night to find his body pressed against Erik's and the older man's arm draped around him..._  
  
_"What are... What are you thinking, Erik?" Charles asked._  
_"You're the mind reader, Charles; you tell me" Erik replied with his trademark half smile._  
_"I promised to never read your mind, my friend"_  
_"And I'm giving you permission, this one time, I'm inviting you in"_  
_For some reason they were still holding hands._  
  
_Charles mentally prepared himself, unsure of what he was going to see inside his friend's mind nor what he wanted to see. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them, realizing that he wanted to see Erik's eyes as he peered into his mind._  
  
_Oddly enough, he found himself back inside that tiny hotel room. Both he and Erik lying very close together on the very small bed. He thought they were both asleep; he watched as the vision of himself rolled over so he was facing Erik then Erik's arm was around him, pulling him close and Erik's lips brushed against Charles's forehead._  
_He heard himself gasp but wasn't sure if it was in his mind or out loud._  
  
_"I wish I had taken more initiative" Erik spoke up and Charles found himself back on the blanket, still holding Erik's hand. His friend was gazing at him with an unusual expression upon his face._  
_"What kind of initiative, Erik?" Charles's mouth suddenly felt very dry._  
_"This kind"_  
  
_Erik yanked his hand, pulling Charles towards him so their bodies were close; Charles was practically in Erik's lap. Their faces were centimetres apart, he could feel Charles's breath on his skin, could almost hear his heart hammering in his chest._  
_He reached up with his hand and placed it upon Charles's cheek, gently caressing his soft skin._  
  
_"Erik" Charles breathed. His eyes wide with nervous anticipation._  
_"It's not too late" Erik whispered. "You can move away but if you don't, I am going to kiss you, Charles"_  
  
_It was one of the most oddly romantic things anyone had ever said to him. His heart was racing, had leapt into his throat and he could barely think much less say anything or even move away... Not that he intended to pull away from Erik's embrace._  
  
_When Charles didn't move so much as a muscle in any attempt to move away, Erik took that as a sign of consent and he continued to caress his friend's cheek. He leaned in, slowly, very slowly and carefully brought their lips together in a deeply passionate kiss._  
  
***  
  
Charles blinked back a tear but it wasn't enough and he found himself reaching up to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand.  
  
All those years ago, he and Erik had shared their first kiss under this very tree. He could still feel Erik's hand on his cheek, his lips upon his, the way his heart had fluttered at his very touch.  
  
***  
  
_"I should have done that weeks ago" Erik admitted once he'd finally ended their kiss... A kiss that had left Charles at a loss for words, unable to think, speak or even breathe. He was thankful he was sitting down for Erik's kiss had the power to make him weak at the knees._  
  
_"Charles?" Erik whispered. He stared at his friend with a nervous expression upon his face. Charles was staring back at him, his lips moving as though he were trying to form words yet failing miserably. "Charles? Are you alright?"_  
_The telepath mutely nodded his head yes._  
  
_"Charles?" Erik continued._  
_He was still holding the younger man's hand, was unwilling to let it go but wondering if he's completely misread the situation and should be looking for an escape route._  
_"Erik" Charles breathed; his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Erik"_  
_"What? What's wrong?"_  
  
_Charles was confused. He didn't understand why Erik suddenly looked so terrified or why he was asking him what was wrong._  
_"Wrong? Why do you think something is wrong?"_  
_"The... The look on your face, Charles. I've seen expressions of disappointment before"_  
  
_It was Charles turn to tighten his grasp on Erik's hand, stopping him from pulling away, from leaving him._  
_"I... I'm not disappointed in you, Erik" Charles explained. "I'm... Disappointed that you stopped kissing me... Was I that bad?"_  
_"Bad?"_  
_"At kissing"_  
_"Charles"_  
  
_The telepath averted his eyes, staring down at their still entwined fingers._  
_"I've never..." He paused, hesitant to continue. "With another man, at all"_  
_"Oh" the corner of Erik's mouth turned up into a small smile. "I'm sorry, Charles, I just assumed..."_  
_"What? That I'd kissed hundreds of men before?"_  
_"Well you did go to Oxford"_  
_"Please don't joke about this, Erik"_  
  
_Erik reached up and placed his hand upon Charles's chin. He gently urged him to look up and meet his gaze. There was such an earnest honestly behind Erik's intense stare._  
  
_"I would never joke about this, Charles" Erik insisted. "I'm sorry if I overstepped, if this isn't what you want-"_  
_"But I do want it!" Charles practically cried. "I... I want... You"_  
  
_His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, he was certain that Raven and the others could hear it from the other side of the mansion. His eyes were wide with nervousness, terrified by not knowing what to say or do next that wouldn't further ruin this moment._  
  
_Erik leaned closer, resting his forehead against Charles's._  
_"I want you too, Charles" he whispered._  
_The telepath let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding._  
  
_"This is somewhat of a relief" Erik stated once he pulled away and stared into Charles's deep eyes._  
_"These past few weeks, it's taken every ounce of restraint not to take you in my arms and kiss you until neither of us could draw breath... But there were times when I would look at you and think that it was all in my head, that you weren't looking at me the same way I was looking at you"_  
_"Erik-"_  
_"Please, Charles, if I had known of your inexperience then I would not have been so forward tonight"_  
_"I've never met anyone like you, Erik... Everything about you is new and unique to me, whether I'd been with one man or ten before you, I would still be as nervous as I am now"_  
  
_"I don't mean to make you nervous, Charles" Erik said with a smile. He hoped to put the telepath at ease. "But you have to know that I... I've wanted you since the moment I first laid eyes on you... Your eyes looked into mine and it was like you were looking into my soul... Though, knowing what I do of your powers, I suspect now that you were, were searching my heart and soul and mind... Yet you never flinched at what you saw inside me, were never tempted to walk away"_  
_"I saw everything there was to see" Charles confessed. "And that is why I feel the way I do for you, Erik... And why I wish you were kissing me again right now"_  
  
_Erik was more than happy to oblige. He took Charles into his arms and kissed him with as much love, passion and devotion as he could inject into one embrace._  
_He wrapped his arms around Charles, pulled the smaller man towards him and crushed their bodies together. They kissed with an intensity that Erik had never experienced before. It was everything he'd dreamed it would be. Finally having Charles in his arms was nothing short of perfection... Or what he'd always imagined perfect felt like._  
  
_It felt like barely a second had passed before Charles pulled away, panting for breath. Erik reached up and placed his hand upon his chest. He could feel Charles's heart beating through the thin material of his shirt._  
_In that instant, Erik resented clothing, wishing he could have Charles naked in his arms right now. He slid his arm around the younger man, his hand sneaking under Charles's shirt to caress his lower back._  
  
_"Erik" Charles whispered. "Erik"_  
  
_He bit his lip to hold back a growl of approval. He'd never heard his name said with such... Want and Desire._  
  
_"Tell me what you want, Charles" Erik urged his friend._  
_"You" Charles replied. "Just you, Erik"_  
  
_He smiled at the sentiment as he pulled Charles close. He maneuverered both their bodies so they were in position to lie down on the blanket. Charles's head resting in the crook of Erik's arm while his other hand ever so tenderly caressed Charles's cheek._  
_Erik kissed him so gently that Charles slid his hand behind his friend’s neck to pull him deeper into the embrace._  
  
_Erik grinned into the kiss, his tongue prodding its way into Charles's mouth for an even deeper kiss. All the while his hand slipped down the younger man's chest, stomach, abdomen, to stop just shy of the slight tenting Erik could feel in the front of his slacks._  
_He didn't touch him though. Instead he slowly, methodically, undid each of the buttons on Charles's shirt until he was able to separate the material and expose Charles's naked chest._  
  
_"Erik?" Charles whispered._  
_He could hear the nervous curiosity in the telepath's voice._  
_"It's alright, Charles, I promise you'll enjoy this"_  
_"I trust you"_  
_Erik stole another kiss from Charles's lips. He'd never heard anyone say those words to him before._  
  
_Charles's heart was pounding, his mind was racing and his cock was throbbing with excitement as Erik began to kiss a trail down his naked chest. The evening air was slightly chilly but all Charles could feel was the heat of Erik's touch._  
_He tried hard not to giggle as Erik's lips teased his skin yet he moaned when Erik's teeth scraped against his nipple._  
  
_The telepath was not a virgin but he'd never been seduced like this before. He could count the number of sexual partners he's had on one hand and none of them had worshipped his slender body the way Erik was right now._  
_Erik's fingers squeezed his left nipple and Charles gasped as a bolt of desire shot straight to his groin._  
  
_It had taken a surprisingly short amount of time for his cock to get hard. Charles had never felt so aroused before, especially at the hands or tongue of another man._  
_Sure it wasn't the first time he'd gotten hard at the thought of being with a man but now that he was here, trying it for the first time, he realized just how right it felt._  
  
_Charles lie on his back, staring up at the large tree above them, remembering a time when he'd so innocently played in this very spot. A new happy memory was already taking root in his mind._  
_He felt his belt loosening and immediately tried to sit up in protest. Erik's hand touched his chest, the heat pooling between his legs._  
  
_"It's okay, Charles" Erik assured him. "Just lie back and let me take care of you"_  
_He opened his mouth to argue but words failed him as Erik leaned down and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock._  
_"Erik! Ohhhhh Erik"_  
  
***  
  
"Charles?"  
  
The telepath almost leapt out of his chair in shock. He'd been so lost in his memories that he hadn't heard the footsteps, the leaves crunching underfoot as Hank approached.  
  
"Sorry" Hank apologized for startling the professor.  
  
Charles was very thankful for the sunglasses currently obscuring his face. He didn't wish for Hank to see the tears in his eyes.  
  
"Raven told me about this tree" Hank admitted.  
"She did?" Charles was surprised.  
"Said she used to climb it, would often try to chase you to the top but she was always able to climb that little bit higher"  
"Yes well she used to cheat"  
  
"That wasn't really the reason why you cherished this tree though" Hank paused. "Was it?"  
"What are you suggesting, Hank?" Charles sounded curter than he intended.  
  
"I saw you" Hank confessed. "You and Erik, under this tree, a lot"  
"And what, exactly, were we doing?"  
"Playing chess"  
  
Charles closed his eyes.   
He knew he shouldn't, that it was an invasion of privacy but he did it anyway. He dared to sneak a peek into Hank's mind.  
He could see it so clearly, he and Erik, all those years ago, sitting together under the tree with the chessboard open in front of them... Except they weren't actually using it.  
Their arms were wrapped so tightly around each other that he could barely distinguish himself from Erik. They were giggling, smiling at each other, kissing, all in quick flashes as though Hank had seen them multiple times. He couldn't help wondering just how often Hank had spied on them together.  
  
The last image was the most shocking for Hank was barely five feet from the tree. Charles wondered how he'd failed to see him there with his own eyes until he realized his eyes were closed, Erik's hand was inside Charles's pants and his teeth were nibbling at Charles's neck.  
  
"We played chess a lot under this tree" Charles managed to say.  
He knew it was going to be a while before he could shake the idea of Hank spying on them being intimate with each other.  
  
"Why do you always do that, Charles?" Hank asked him.  
"Do what?" Charles replied.  
"Act like what the two of you had didn't mean anything"  
"Hank-"  
"You loved him, Charles"  
"Yes, I did"  
"and he loved you"  
"That was a long time ago, Hank"  
"And this tree was a reminder of that... Of how happy he made you"  
"I'm happy now. With the school and my students, young mutants who need me"  
"What about what you need?"  
"I don't need anything, Hank, I definitely don't need him anymore"  
  
Charles turned the wheel of his chair and moved away from Hank, back towards the school and away from the burnt remains of his once beloved tree.  
  
*  
  
That night as the students slept and Hank worked in his lab, Charles was sitting on the window seat in the downstairs library, staring out the window and into the dark grounds of his school.   
It was pitch black outside but he tried to convince himself that he could see the remnants of the tree.  
  
He pulled himself back into his chair and headed outside, down the path towards the fallen branches. A noise caught his attention and he stopped, casting his mind around to investigate the noise. Hank's presence was much closer than his lab.  
  
"Hank?" Charles called softly.  
"Charles?" Hank appeared a moment later, in his blue beast form, he was looking at the professor in confusion. "What are you doing out here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing"  
"I thought it best to clear some of the debris before morning so none of the kids come out to play on it"  
"There's no hurry-"  
"Charles, even if a mutant turned up tomorrow with an ability to control plants, this tree is not saveable"  
  
Charles narrowed his eyes in annoyance but was happy that Hank couldn't quite see his face in the darkness.  
"It's just a tree, Hank" Charles snapped. "There's no hurry to move it as it's still smouldering from Scott's unintentional actions and I do not wish for you to get hurt"  
"Charles-"  
"Good night, Hank"  
  
Charles spun his chair in a wide circle and headed back towards the mansion.  
He knew he was making more of a fuss over this than necessary but the fact still remained, that tree held special memories for him. Ones that he wasn't ready to let go of just yet.  
  
***  
  
_Charles was slightly out of breath from his run with Hank. He took his leave and started a casual stroll back along the path, brushing his hair from his face as he walked. The telepath stepped onto the grass and made his way towards the tree. Sinking down onto the ground, he lay with his back against the trunk and closed his eyes. He was sure he was sweaty and in need of a shower but he just wanted a moment by himself to relax._  
  
_He must have nodded off as once he felt himself stirring; he opened his eyes and found the lower half of his body covered by a blanket. He reached down, his fingers caressing the fraying edge of blanket then he looked up and found Erik smiling at him._  
  
_"Erik, what... What time is it?" Charles asked him._  
_"You haven't been out here long" Erik replied._  
_"You were watching me sleep?"_  
_"You looked cold"_  
_"Thank you" Charles smiled at his friend "but someone is probably looking for me"_  
  
_He climbed to his feet, blanket in hand, then held his other hand out for Erik. The older man reached out and took hold of Charles's hand. Once he was standing, he slipped his other hand around Charles's waist and pulled their bodies close together._  
  
_"Erik? What are you-?"_  
_His question was cut off by Erik's lips pressing against his own. Charles dropped the blanket and wrapped both arms around Erik's neck, wishing to prolong the embrace._  
_Erik slid his hand inside Charles's underwear, his finger teasing the tip of his ass crack._  
  
_"Erik" Charles moaned into the kiss as he bucked his hips, thrusting against his lover. "Erik, we should stop"_  
  
_Despite having never been with a man before, Charles had been quick to prove himself to Erik. It had taken barely a week for the older man to get the telepath into his bed. He'd promised himself he would take things slow but Charles had been as eager as he to consummate their relationship and Erik just couldn't say no to him, especially when he stared into those beautiful blue eyes of his._  
  
_"Charles" Erik whispered in his ear as his finger prodded the top of his crack. "I want you"_  
_"Erik" Charles sounded hesitant._  
_"Right here, right now"_  
_"Erik, we can't!" He sounded scandalized._  
  
_Erik grinned and lifted Charles off the ground. He pushed him up against the trunk of the tree and kissed him deeply, plunging his tongue deep inside his lover's mouth._  
_Charles reluctantly bucked his hips, grinding against Erik and groaning into their kiss._  
  
_'Erik' Charles invaded Erik's mind. 'We can't, not here'_  
_'Why not?' Erik replied._  
_'Someone could see us'_  
  
_Erik could feel the nervous apprehension emitting from the telepath and wanted to put him at ease. He hugged Charles's body against his own, loving how easily the younger man fit in his arms, and carefully moved them both until they were completely blocked from view of the mansion._  
  
_"Erik" Charles sounded stern yet there was a blazing want in his eyes._  
_"Please Charles?" Erik whispered as he squeezed the younger man's ass. "Let me make love to you, please?"_  
_"Oh God, Erik!"_  
  
_He nuzzled his face against Charles's neck, gently kissing the skin before nipping at the flesh with his teeth. Charles moaned as Erik marked him._  
_There was no warning as Erik placed Charles down on the ground then swiftly yanked his sweatpants and underwear down to his ankles._  
  
_"Erik!" Charles cried in shock. His eyes immediately began scanning the vicinity, convinced Raven or someone else were about to walk past and see them._  
_Erik was on his knees, staring up at Charles with a wicked grin on his face. He opened his mouth and engulfed the younger man's cock._  
  
_"Erik!" Charles slapped his hand across his mouth to stop himself shouting the older man's name._  
_"Oh my... Oh... Ohhhhh" Charles panted as Erik hungrily sucked his throbbing cock. "Erik! Erik!"_  
_As his mouth worked wonders on Charles's cock, Erik attempted to separate the telepath from his pants._  
  
_"Erik, Erik" Charles sounded slightly calmer. "What are you doing?"_  
_Charles's cock slipped from Erik's mouth and he looked up at the telepath._  
_"What does it look like?" Erik replied. "I'm trying to take off your pants"_  
_"But we're outside"_  
_"Very observant, Charles"_  
_"Erik-"_  
  
_Erik stood up to his full height then gazed down into Charles's blue eyes._  
_"If you keep talking, this is going to take longer than necessary" Erik reasoned. "We could be fucking already if you-"_  
  
_Charles kissed Erik to stop him from finishing his sentence._  
_As they kissed, Charles tugged at Erik's sweatpants, pushing them down to his knees. Then he kicked his own pants off completely and gazed up at Erik, somewhat expectantly._  
_Erik's eyes swept over Charles's half naked body._  
  
_"You're so beautiful, Charles" Erik stated as he wrapped his arms around him. "I love you"_  
  
_They both froze in shock as Erik's words lingered in the air around them. Charles's mouth went dry, his heart stopped and his body tensed._  
_Erik didn't let go of Charles, hesitant to break the embrace and look at the younger man's face._  
  
_"I love you too, Erik" Charles whispered in his ear._  
  
_These words also hung in the air between them for several beats. They both moved at the same time, pulling just far enough away so they could look into each other's eyes._  
  
_"I love you, Erik" Charles said again._  
_"I love you, Charles" Erik stated._  
_"Make love to me, right now, please!"_  
  
_Erik scooped Charles into his arms and pushed him up against the tree._  
_"Ouch" Charles winced._  
_"Did you feel a little prick?" Erik asked._  
_"No, not yet" Charles grinned._  
_Erik playfully slapped his ass cheek._  
  
_Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's waist, brought their lips together in a deep kiss as Erik guided his cock inside his lover's ass._  
_They both moaned as Erik buried himself deep inside Charles._  
  
_"Erik!" Charles cried. "Love you, love you, love you"_  
_"I love you too" Erik replied with a deep, lingering kiss._  
  
***  
  
Charles reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a photograph of himself and Raven standing in front of their tree. His finger traced Raven's young face and he sighed. With each passing day, his past was slipping further and further away from him. He and Raven would never sit in front of the fire anymore, he'd never read her to sleep but he'd never stop worrying about her either  
As for Erik, they'd never sit under their tree again or share a bathtub, Charles loved the way Erik would sensually wash his hair...   
  
And Charles would never stop loving him.  
  
Or mourning the loss of their tree, the place they had shared their first kiss... Had said 'I love you' for the very first time...  
But hopefully not the last. He wiped another tear from his eye.


End file.
